Cuddlebuddy Huggy
by Sentinel103
Summary: Kim wakes up and senses something is not normal
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I finally decided to pull the trigger on this one. It's been sitting on the computer for about nine years. If well received I will put out the whole ARC, if not just the tale. It is three chapters in length and those are fairly short. Please note: this was a writing assignment given to me by Spectre666 back in 2009 or so and it was to be written in the first-person perspective of a twelve-year-old girl. Please note: I have never been a twelve-year-old girl and in my life and it's been a long time since I have been a preteen anything. But Spect said, "It's going to make you a better writer." I have to say that I still haven't finished the last chapter and this is the prequel of a much longer tale, so you have to bear with me.

Again, CajunBear73 was very instrumental in the development of the story since this one of the earlier ones before 'Once Again', so it won't read the way some of my others do.

I suppose we'll run this up the flag pole and see if anyone salutes it!

ST-103

Cuddlebuddy Huggy

Chapter 1

"Mmmmmm what a morning". I say as I opened my eyes and I stretch. I notice the bed room is bathed in brilliant light, _'it's going to be a great day just us and the kids. The big ladies where heading back up to Alaska to play with some of the bear population.'_

Oh, it was soo dazzling. I wonder where Ronnie is? I wonder where the guys are? _'They should be up by now romping around. Maybe Ron has them watching the boob tube...Why is my old Pandaroo lying in bed with me?'_ As I looked around it hit me. _'I'm not in my room. OK, Possible—uh I mean Stoppable, where are we?'_

Now I remember, my room. _'Why am I in_ _ **my**_ _room at mom and dad's house? Why does Pandaroo look new, I've had him for over ten years? I should be in 'our' room and Pandaroo is supposed to be on the shelf. The room that Ron and I sleep in. When did we get here? What time is it? Well, Ronnie should be up fixing breakfast.'_

And man can he cook and other stuff too. Mom even defers to him when he's here. _'I am the luckiest girl in the world, no make that the universe. What the heck! Why am I in PJ's and not my night gown? I haven't worn them since we got married four years ago. OH well I better get up anyway...hold on,'_ I scream, " _WHERE ARE MY BOOBS?"_

" **ROOONNNNN** , where are you? I need you **NOW**."

I can hear some confusion down stairs, then a running thump thump kind of noise and then somebody coming upstairs. Oh, I see him. My love. Funny he looks different. Ron look, my boobs are gone! I don't know what happened to them. As I pulled up my top to show him. Why did Ron faint? Why are mom and dad looking at me funny? And why did they come up here? "Mom, Dad, I yelled for Ron." Picking Ron up and holding him tightly I tell him, "Ronnie their gone, my boobs are gone." ' _He got a glazed look in his eyes. It's not like he's never seen me this way, just last night...'_

' _What's Dad saying? And why is he looking at me like that? He shouldn't even be up here. This is between me and my Ron. Maybe Mom can be here, but she's a doctor. What's he doing looking at his own daughter like that? He sure is turning red. His mouth is moving, and why is he pulling Ron out the door? Why's he calling Ronnie a dirty boy? He didn't call him that on our wedding night. He shook Ron's hand and thanked him for coming back for me, well us. That was a hard pregnancy. The guys wore me out. I swear that Mom was enjoying the whole thing as a get even for what she said I did to her.'_

"Daddy what are you doing to Ron, get my husband back in here right now. I want to know where James and Barb are. They're usually knocking me down by now. Dad are you listening to me," I yelled.

Suddenly I hear the door slam and Dad's yelling, "and stay away from my daughter if you know what's good for you." ' _Who's he talking too?'_

"DAD, are you talking to Ronnie, I'm not done with him up here yet. I need to see him before he heads to the restaurant and it's still too early to go over there anyway... What do you mean you kicked him out of the house? You mean he's heading back to our house? I wanted him to check on the kids while I took my shower," I yelled.

"Nuts, what do you mean I'm _nuts_ father?"

"Mom what are you doing on the floor laughing," I ask.

"What do you mean, how can I be married when I'm only twelve? Ron and I were married right after he returned from space four years ago, we were both 18, now we're almost 23. Remember the spear thing, the nine-foot-tall aliens. The quick wedding. Mom are you getting any of this? I guess I'll take a shower and we can talk about it after the breakfast Ronnie made for us," I told mom.

When I get downstairs I notice Nana (she had moved back to Middleton) was looking at me funny, "yes Nana, I guess that was a funny dream. I'm gonna tell mom and dad all about it in a bit, you wanna hear too," I asked my grandmother.

Hearing nothing, I continue, "Mom, dad, Nana I know you think that I must be nuts, but here's what happened. Now I don't know if I had a dream and all that I'm going to tell you was in it, or that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up from it.", I told them. But here goes, "according to my dream if that's what it was I am almost 23 years old, I have been married to the wonderful man that you just threw out of the house about an hour ago, we have been married for 4 years and have two children named Barb (after Barbara Stoppable) and James (named in honor of you daddy). Anyway, when I was twelve my braces had been hurting for a while and Ronnie worked a bunch of jobs to make money to buy Pandaroo for me. It was the first time I thought of him as my hero. When we got to high school, I started my web site. It said, "Kim Possible, I can do anything." And we did Ron and I, we battled the likes of Dr. Drakken also known as Drew Lipski-daddy why are you looking funny? Anyway, I started Team Possible, we got calls from all over. Missions got harder, finally Global Justice gave us help and training. We got a tech guy by the name of Wade Load, he was a ten-year-old super genius back then."

"Anyway, we took on most of the nastiest tech villains and most of time beat them. Once when I had to go to cousin Larry's house Ron went on a mission as we call them and somehow got what Monkey Fist called Mystical Monkey Power from some stone monkeys. As he got older Ron got stronger and more capable of helping me beat the bad guys. He made a promise to you to always keep me safe no matter what and he did. He got the scars to prove it...", I told them the story of me and Ron and Team Possible. ' _I didn't leave out much except for the time Ron and I first you know did it, dad would have really freaked if I told him about that and Ron's Lotus Blade and his ninja skills and being the 'Chosen One' and the protector of the earth-I knew they wouldn't buy that one.'_ "Yes daddy, Ron did leave on a space ship. He left to protect all of us, he almost died at that time. The aliens said he destroyed the planet that the aliens were from with his mind. They called him the 'Great Blue', but on Earth he was called by Sensei the 'Chosen One'..."

"Nana are you OK, you look real pale.", I asked, "let's take a break."

Nana's room was right next to a bathroom downstairs, as a I was heading off to see if it was empty and the tweebs weren't there making a mess, I heard Nana. It sounded like she was speaking on a phone. I heard her voice. "You must prepare, the 'Chosen One' will make his appearance soon, maybe in the next three to five years. I have to go." I quickly returned to the room I was headed to not looking at Nana as she was leaving.

A couple minutes later I was finishing the tale. Dad just looked at me and mom. He told us, "Ronald was not welcome here anymore, he put funny ideas in your head. You are not to see that young man ever again I forbid it."

That's when the fun started, I suppose the neighbors could hear us up the street. It was the three of us ganging up on dad. It was sort a fun. His own mom worked him over, I didn't know she knew those kinds of words. And up to that point I didn't either. Soon mom and me were crying and yelling too. Mom told dad that if that's the way he wanted it he could sleep on the couch until he decided that Ronald was a nice boy and could come and see me again. I was still mad, I ran upstairs to pick up the phone. When I picked it up I heard mom on it talking to grand dad, my granpoppa Rick. His name was Rick O'Shea. He was a big man. I couldn't help but cry when I heard mommie telling him that Ronnie was the nicest boy. I had to blurt it out, "granpoppa, daddy won't let me see wonnie anymore and it hurts. He made me feel good with Pandaroo, and he always make me feel good inside and safe too." Then I heard granpa tell us he's coming into town right away. Oh boy it's gonna be fun now. I wonder what daddy's gonna say?

XXXX

Well, a nice start. Remember Kim, Ron Ann Possible as well as Nana and James Possible belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CB. And we just do this as an exercise for what's left of our minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Well the first chapter was interesting enough wasn't it? So, what do we have here, Kim thinks she's twelve or she's twelve and thinks she's an adult. This three-chapter little tale is the launch story of another ARC by me although I don't know if I will put the rest out although it is finished. Actually, I wrote this except for the last chapter in about 2008 or 9 and I decided to finish it and post it because it is something different. Remember this is an assignment given to me by Spectre666 and was to be written in the first-person perspective of a 12-year-old girl (Kim). I have to tell you that I have never been a 12-year-old girl and haven't been a 12-year-old anything in a long, long time. Also writing in the first person is way different than anything else and it takes effort to keep from going my 'default' style so try to stay with me as I struggle with this.

Again, thanks for the people who have read and reviewed this and thanks to CajunBear73 for all his beta work. You can thank Spectre for the idea if you can find him.

So, let's get this on the road,

ST-103

Cuddlebuddy Huggie Kim's View

Chapter 2

Five hours later, after all the women in the house, including me, had been giving daddy the cold shoulder, the phone rang. Dad picked it up first. I picked up the phone and I heard Grandpa's voice over it, "James pick me up at the airport." I saw Dad hurry out of the house so fast I wasn't able to sneak into the backseat. Somehow, I felt his arrival had a few elements of a very interesting discussion accompanying this event. But, before I could insert myself into the car, Mom grabbed me and motioned to let him leave.

About an hour later, I saw Grandpa Rick walk up the sidewalk to our home. I opened the door to give him a big hug. Noticing a straggler, I just stared at dad, who sorta looked like a whipped puppy, _'_ _I wonder what they had been talking about…I guess it's a dad thing.'_ Anyway after a few minutes grandpa asked if we had anything to eat 'cause he left on short notice.

Mom told him that we had the makings for corned beef and cabbage. Immediately afterward, I could see Grandpa drool.

"Grandpa.", I told him, "Ronnie is a great cook, so why don't we get him to come over and cook it? I'll bet he can do it better even than Gramma Phyllis."

"Better than you're _Gramma?_ This I have to see...well taste.", he answered. Looking at Daddy, "James, do YOU have a problem with that young man coming over and cooking a nice dinner for me? I mean us?"

Daddy showed just how smart he was when he shook his head no. I picked up the phone and called my best friend. About ten minutes later he was at the house looking a more than a little nervous. I grabbed him by the hand and led Ron over to meet Grandpa.

Grandpa Rick took Ronnie's hand and shook it, almost bouncing my poor husband all over the place. He asked Ron if he knew how to cook the corn beef and cabbage that mom had gotten at the store a couple days before.

"Sure Mr. O'Shea, I can prepare it. It's pretty easy. Normally it takes a while to cook it, but since you're really hungry I can cook it fast. It just won't be quite as good, and it'll take about hour and a half," he replied.

Then Mom said, "Well get started Ron, it won't cook itself."

I watched Ron head into the kitchen with mom. I could hear him telling her what he needed. I was surprised when I heard him ask for a skillet and mom's huge pressure cooker. In a few moments, I could smell the browning meat. Sniff, sniff, hmmm onions and garlic too. Soon we all heard the chopping of potatoes and cabbage. I swear within ten minutes everything was in mom's pressure cooker.

I looked around and saw GP Rick head in to the kitchen. I knew Ron always cleaned up right after he finished using something in the kitchen; a complete reversal of what his room looked like. I was going to follow when I felt mom's arms around me. "My Daddy wants to have a little talk about your Ron.", she told me.

"It's OK mom, but I wanna watch and listen.", I told her, she nodded and let me go.

I just stood by the doorway….and GP was _indeed_ talking to my man.

I watched in amazement at how Grandpoppa talked to my Ronnie. He started off, "Ronald, Kimmie tells me you're her best friend. How much do you like her? I know that I'm a big guy and that might scare you, but I want you to know that I love my granddaughter very much and I want to see her happy. What would you do to make her feel safe, comfortable and loved?"

My Ronnie answered GP Rick, "Mr. O'Shea, KP is my bestest friend. We've known each other our whole lives. When she's sick or not feeling good I watch over her when Mrs. Dr P isn't home. When she's sad I try to make her feel better. When she's hurt, I think it hurts me more than it does her. I would do anything for her to keep her safe even if it was to stay away from her like Mr Dr P wants. I would do anything for her even if it cost me my life. That's what I would do sir."

Grandpoppa took Ronnie's hand and shook it, "Thanks." he said, "You know son, it takes a man to make a pledge like that. It takes a bigger man to hold to it. I think you're that kind of man and I think you're a good man for Kimmie. Just between the two of us and the red headed terror behind us watching. And someday Ron, I think you may be calling me Grandpa Rick, too. Is that OK for you Kimmie?", he turned to look at me.

I blushed, I got my wish. I just got GP Rick's approval. "Guys, so you know daddies are overprotective of their daughters. Jim will be fine, just give him some time while the rest of us work on him some OK."

I saw Ron nodding at GP Rick. It looked like Nana's plan was working already. With the rest of us, Daddy would soon cave in.

"Grandpa Rick, thanks for coming so fast. Could I...um talk to you for a few minutes?" Kim asked.

"Sure honey. Ron, I see my baby wants to talk to me. We'll talk later, OK, son." he asked.

"Grandpoppa?" I tell him, "I think you need to hear the story, it's not ALL Daddy's fault that he freaked, I guess, but I had the dream and it was all so real, oops…Just a second, I'll be right back." As I run into the kitchen and give Ron quick hug and kiss for coming over so fast and cooking for GP Rick. Ron fell down again. I had to pick him back up.

Running back out to see Grandpa, I noticed that he followed me, only after I plowed into him. Then he gave smile showed me what he thought of the event in the kitchen.

We sat down in the family room and I began the story. "Grandpa.", I began, "You know that I always tell you everything, right?" He nodded. "I guess I need to tell you all about the dream. Some parts of it might have sent Daddy off a bit."

So, I told him about the missions, about Ron getting the monkey power, of Wade being our tech guy and Ron going to a ninja school. All of it, well maybe not all, not the brain switch and not the Moodulator. I didn't want Grandpa to know that I had been in Ron's body and Ron had been in mine. And, I didn't want him to know what I had planned for Ronnie during Middleton Days that year. I did tell him about the Lowardian invasion and everything about Ronnie saving the world. Then how Ron had to leave to go to the alien's home world and later learning that it was a trap. I looked up and saw Nana, I realized that she and Rick were listening very closely to me.

I gathered my courage and told them about the first time Ron and I did it. It was after we had been briefed by the President in a hotel we were staying at while in DC. We were both really scared, we felt that we may not ever see each other again. I went to Ron's room 'cause I was sooo scared, he held me. Well, one thing led to another and that's how we had James Dean and Barbara Anne nine months later. GP Rick interrupted me by asking who the President was at that time. When I told him, his eyebrows arched. Anyway, in the morning Ron disappeared. I found out later that he boarded an alien spaceship. That's when I started to figure it out.

"Kimmie, how did you get your Pandaroo? You know they're pretty rare." Grandpa Rick asked, "I was looking for one to give to someone special, but the last one had been sold."

"Pandaroo?" I replied, "Oh Ronnie bought that for me. He had to work a whole bunch of jobs to make the money for it. He got it for me 'cause everybody was making fun of me at school because of my braces. I guess he gave it me a couple nights ago…Or was that ten years ago? Anyway, he was damaged in the alien invasion. Ron found him and repaired him for me."

"Ronald did that, because you were feeling sad?", GP Rick looked at Nana and nodded to her. She smiled back at him.

"Yes, he did, now do you wonder why I love him Grandpa and Nana?", I asked.

I could see the smiles on their faces.

GP Rick started again, "Don't worry Kimmie, this will all work out. James will come to his senses soon… _Won't_ you James?"

I turned and could see Daddy and Mom had come in to listen to our talk.

Daddy was still being a butthead, so Grandpa Rick and Nana decided to have a little talk with him. GP Rick and Nana both seemed to work for the government…doing _something_. I don't know what they did, but they seemed to know stuff. Daddy told me to leave, but Nana told me to stay. Since this was going to concern me anyway.

I listened to GP Rick, someone who was not as a fan of one of my favorite cuddle toys, but as a man with great experience behind him. "James, I want to hear why you have a problem with the young man who's preparing our dinner?" Rick started, "He seems like a nice young man. And…while I know that fathers tend to be protective of their daughters, you are going way to far over the edge. What would you have done if I told you _not_ to date my Anne, and that you weren't welcome in my house?"

"Rick.", James replied, "Kimmie-cub is my only daughter. Basically, Ron isn't good enough for her. He doesn't do any boy stuff. He always does what Kimmie wants to do. He's lazy and unmotivated. He gets bad grades at school. I mean she's only twelve, they've been best friends since they were four. Kimmie has no other boys around her but the twins. She doesn't that many girlfriends. She's around that _boy_ way too much. As for not being allowed to date Anne, I don't see the point."

Rick began again, "You know Anne likes Ronald, right?" James nodded. "Do you know why?" James shook his head. "I guess it's time to tell you about Anne's first boyfriend." Everyone looked at Anne, there were tears in her eyes, her lips were quivering.

"You see Annie had met a boy, I guess when she was six or seven. His name was Efren Cox," he started. Then seeing Ron, he motioned for Ronald to come as well and put his arm around Ronnie's shoulder, "Anyway Efren and Annie went everywhere and did everything together. I was a little unenthusiastic about this relationship myself. Phyllis was a lot more 'forgiving' than I was. I just wanted her to be more outgoing. Be around more people. When Annie was nine, I asked him the same questions that I asked young Ronald a little while ago. You know, I got nearly the same answers. He was willing to die in her place."

I looked at mom, her face was buried in her hands. ' _Why was mom crying like that?'_

GP Rick continued, "Anyway, one day they were coming home from school, I think Annie was ten or so. Anyway, they were walking home alongside the road, we didn't have shoulders at that time. And there was a car that was traveling too fast for the road, and the driver lost control. He swerved into the kids. Efren, seeing what was happening, shoved Annie out of the way and into the ditch. Efren knew what would happen. He knew that he only had time to save one of them. Unselfishly, he saved my daughter's life at the cost of his own. Annie told me later, that she watched her friend die. And she couldn't do anything for him. All she could do was hold his hand. She watched his eyes glaze over as his life left him…All she could do was hold him. That is the reason that she is the person that she is and the doctor she became."

"James, I know one thing. You will never convince my daughter that a boy is not good enough for her daughter. You will not win it. All it will do is drive you two apart, as it almost did to me and Phyllis. So, you had better make up your mind about this right now. Do you want your wife around you or do you want to be lonely? You have painted yourself into a corner James. How you get out of this will tell us all what kind of man you've become.", he finished.

I watched Daddy. He was trying to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

XXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and any of the rest of the 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself. This is just a hobby to keep me occupied since I'm retiring next week.

ST-103


	3. Chapter 3

Let's finish this one up right now!

ST-103

Cuddlebuddy Huggy

Chapter 3

Daddy was trying to talk but nothing was coming out of his mouth. I was going to help him, but Nana gave me the look I've always been afraid of. "Well Jimmy, your father-in-law asked you a question."

"I, uh understand now."

Mom muttered behind Daddy, "That's only one reason, but Ronald is almost our third son. I'm glad the boys are at science camp this weekend so that they wouldn't be able to see you this…this…stupid. You have never acted this way before. Now I am not sure what is going on with Kimmie, but I _am_ sure that it will pass like the braces incident. Won't it honey?" Mom turned to look at me as I clenched down on the hand I was holding.

"Owww! KP that hurts, let go, let go!", Ron gasped as he tried to wrench his hand away from me since I had an iron grip on my blond pre-teen's hand.

"Ooopps. Ron, I'm sorry. Yeah Mom, I guess.", I say as I release the pressure a little, but kept holding his hand after Grandpoppa finished his story.

My best friend and husband glanced suspiciously at me and our hands as he weakly smiled.

Daddy finally sighed, "I uh agree, I seemed to have overreacted to what happened this morning. I understand that Kimmie-cub just had a nightmare…" He turned to look at me and continued, "I will try to restrain myself in the future, but Ronald needs to check before coming into my daughter's room to make sure she is dressed from now on and is going to stay that way while he is here."

Paling and terrified, Ronnie looked at Dad and nodded vigorously. I squeezed his hand to reassure him being careful not to do it too hard because he always had a low pain threshold.

Nana half smiled, "I think that Kimberly is getting to that stage in her life James when she will want some privacy. Not only from Ronald, but you and the twins. Anne, Rick don't you agree that this is a wise choice for the future?"

"I think that would be appropriate.", Grandpa Rick stated as he looked at my Ronnie.

"Since they are still young and will soon be teens I think we need to adjust the confines of their relationship a little bit.", Anne agreed then looked to Daddy and inquired, "James?"

Sighing, "As I have stated before honey and they are _both_ getting old enough to want some privacy."

I giggled, having won this time, "Ron and I both agree too, as long as we can still see each other most of the time. Uh right, Ron?"

I heard him nervously reply, "Uh, I…I guess, KP."

Nana and Mom stood up and looked at the other two adults in the room and announced, "Jimmy, we are going to order out. You and Ronald may go pick it up, please and thank you."

Dad nodded to Mom, "Ah yes dear. Ron…I uh, Ronald and I will be very happy to do that. Uh, if he is eating with us, don't you think it would be a good idea to let his parents know?"

Ronnie then spoke up, "Mom and Dad aren't home again, they are at some… _conviction_ about his work."

"Ron," I giggle, "I think the word is _convention_. Your dad goes to them."

"Yeah, that too."

X

"Mom. Dad and Ronnie have been gone a long time.", I yelled out, more than a little worried that my overprotective father might do to my current or future husband. But for some reason I was getting _that_ confused and was afraid that I'm gonna slip up and give Daddy another case of the weirds.

"Kimmie, they have only been gone twenty minutes.", Mom said as she entered my room where I was watching with my binoculars.

"It seems too long for me Mom…"

"Honey, they were going out for barbeque and the closest place that's any good is over a half hour away. Give them time. Your Father isn't going to do anything to Ronald…he doesn't want to go to jail."

Nana just smiled from behind the other two Possible women, "Is this an estrogen-laced Possible mother-daughter moment or can anyone join in?"

"Nana, that's not nice, but we're waiting for Ron and Dad.", I tell her although I didn't take my eyes off the street.

X

After we had a filling dinner of pork ribs, baked potatoes, macaroni salad and Texas toast, we all sat back…Except for Ron, who was slicing up the blueberry pies he had made earlier for dessert. Oh course, Mom already had vanilla ice cream which she had Daddy crank up while Grandpa Rick gave him instructions. He messed up the first time because he didn't seal the ice cream maker right and had to do it all over again cause the salt leaked in. It tasted yucky like something my brothers would make.

An hour later, we were sitting on the deck and watching the sun set behind Mount Middleton and the evening birds fly overhead. I leaned over and put my head on Ronnie's shoulder while he was working on his third helping of pie alamode that Mom had brought over to him a few minutes ago.

Mom looked at us as she lifted her sunglasses up onto her forehead then smiled. Dad and Grandpa Rick were in the garage doing _something_ , but that's where Dad's beer refrigerator was, so who really knows. I think Nana was taking a nap after the filling dinner so she could watch the old movies she liked after we all went to bed. Finally, Ron finished, and I cuddled closer to him. For some reason, I wanted to get real close to him.

Mom asks, "Ronald are you full now?"

My guy replies, "Yeah, Mrs. Dr. P. You know how I eat more when I get nervous."

I giggle, "You always eat like that Ronnie, so you must _always_ be nervous." Of course, I thought, _'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

I take a deep breath and snuggle in to him closer. The lighting bugs are now coming out as Mom announces, "I am going in Kimmie, you and Ronald behave yourselves."

"Sure, Mrs. P, we got this covered.", Ron got out.

"I'm sure you do Ronald."

Once we were alone, I asked Ronnie, "Did I freak you out today?"

"Pashaw KP, I've known you for too long for that to bother me.", the large eared boy replied to me.

I hugged Ron again for the way he answered me as he confessed, "You always said you liked weird and I guess I'm 'bout as weird as somebody can get."

"I think I freaked out more today than when you spent the summer at camp…"

Ron's eyes opened wide, "Monkeys…"

I giggled, "Yeah Monkeys. You had to share a cabin with one. No wonder you're spooked by them."

He reminded me as he shuddered, "Yeah KP. Chimpy, he was wrong sick and I mean that in a _bad_ way. It's a wonder he wasn't rabid, that _might_ have got Mom and Dad's attention."

"I know Ronnie he totally freaked you out. Now remember what I was working on with my computer?", I decided it was time to motivate him a little so that he would be even more dreamy than he was already.

"Yeah, KP. You got that web thingie for babysitting. How's it going?"

"It's called a website Ron, well Daddy helped me with it and I've gotten three jobs so far."

"Coolio KP.", Ron told me, "You're getting some claude now."

"Dad thought it would be good to teach me responsibility since we're getting older and we'll be in high school next year.", I gave my guy a hint that maybe he should do something like that too. I had found that if I nagged Ron about stuff he's eventually come around, but he did it a lot faster if he thought it was his idea.

"But I don't know how to do anything 'cept for cooking. And I'm still learning that.", he griped.

"At our ages babysitting and mowing the grass are pretty good starts as a way to make money Ron.", I suggested, "Listen why don't we go for a walk, it's nice and cool out."

"But…"

"You said your 'rents aren't home Ron.", I reminded him. "And we've mostly sat around all today, we'll sleep better if we take a walk."

"Sure KP, but do you want a sweatshirt to wear? I know you don't like being cold."

"I think I'll be fine Ron, but I am going to put on some long pants. You wanna come upstairs and help me decide which ones to wear?"

"I think the safe thing to do is wait downstairs KP."

I giggled as I got up from the glider swing and pulled him up after me, "Okay, I'll only be a couple of minutes."

I, uh, _we_ found Mom in the family room. She had one of her favorite shows on. I told her, "Mom, Ronnie and I are going for a walk, but I'm going to put some jeans on first because it's getting cool outside."

"Uh, I think I'll wait with Mrs. Dr. P and your Nana, KP, it's safer that way.", Ron said as he sat down on the couch next to Nana as he looked a little shell-shocked.

"Okay honey, but make sure you take a flashlight and whistle with you.", Mom told me.

"I'll just wait here.", Ronnie repeated. I guess his survival instincts were getting better since Daddy lost it today.

"Why is that Ronald?", Mom asked my best friend and covert boyfriend although he didn't know it yet.

"Mr. Dr. P said KP is supposed to be 'fully' clothed when I'm around her and in my mind, that means to me that if she's changing clothes I shouldn't be there…he might send me to a black hole or something just as bad, maybe a place that had monkeys on it. If he did something like that black hole thingie Mom might have seizures or something."

Mom laughed at this, "I don't think he has a rocket that would go that far Ronald, but maybe it is for the best. It might make James' 'daddy' factor easier to deal with."

"Ron, I'll be right back."

"Uh, take your time KP.", he says to my disappearing body as I head upstairs.

It only took a few minutes and I was bouncing back down the stairs. I reached for Ron and said, "Let's go. Mom we'll be back in about an hour."

Mom looked up from her show and smiled, "Have fun kids and be safe."

' _Why did Mom say that? I'm always safe?',_ I think to myself.

Ron was a little slow so I pulled him off the sofa, "We'll be home later Mom, bye."

Ron let out a scared yelp as we exited the front door of my house and asked, "Where are we going KP?"

"Just for a walk.", I told him as I grabbed onto his hand hard and yanked him along.

After we were alone for a few minutes I asked him, "Today has been freaky, hasn't it?"

Ron replied, "Yeah, the whole husband-wife thing is sorta weird, KP."

I asked, "We're best friends, right?"

"Yeah, best friends forever."

"Ron, I know this is new, but I really want the best friends forever thing…at least. No matter what, can we at least agree on that…no matter what happens, even if we don't end up getting married?", I ask my blond buddy.

"Yeah, KP, we are bestest friends forever. I mean we have always been there for each other…"

I moved in close and leaned my head on Ron's shoulder and confessed, "Ron according to my dream, I didn't treat you like you deserved in high school. Bonnie was a bad word, worse than your cousin Shawn."

"Worse than Shawn? Oh man, what did you do?"

"When I tried out as a cheerleader I was able to do the routine so well I ended up being captain and she couldn't let it go. We were at each other's throats all the way through high school.", I reveal, "She didn't like you either, she called you a 'loser'."

"KP.", Ron admitted, "Bon-Bon is a little nasty and hurtful. You know what Tara said about her."

"Yeah, it takes a special kind of person to like her.", I repeated what our friend had told us months before.

"Yeah, Tara is a special person and I guess _everyone_ needs a special person to keep them from becoming totally sick and wrong.", Ron laughed.

After more time spent walking with my best friend, and whatever else he was to me, I suggested, "We should turn around and go home before Daddy does something stupid that Grandpa Rick can't even get him out of."

"I guess so Kim.", Ron replied to me as he swung me around and began walking back the way we had come.

I ask, "Why are you in such a hurry Ron?"

"Two things, rocket scientist and black hole.", Ron revealed to me.

"Are you afraid of _Daddy_?", I really wanted Ronnie to get over this.

As we walked under a street light, I could tell he was nervous.

I continued as I held on to his arm tightly, "Don't worry about Daddy, Nana and Grandpa Rick will settle him down, Ron."

Too soon we were back home again and I ask Ronnie, "Would you like to come in? Uh, maybe we can get some chocolate milk…"

"KP,", Ron said, "I'd like to, but maybe I should go home…it's been a weird day and I think I just need some time to think."

"Ron are you going to be alright at home…I mean by yourself?"

"It's not the first time KP, you know in the summer Mom and Dad aren't around all that much…ya know maybe that's why they sent me to Wannaweep that summer…to get me out of their hair."

"Ron that's a terrible thing to say, I know your Mom and Dad aren't around much…"

"Yeah KP, I know. I should just put it out of my mind…I think that's one reason I'm here all the time, and that is a big reason Mister Doctor P isn't so happy with me a lot of the time."

"Ronnie, he's a Dad. You and I are getting to that time in our lives when we start looking at boys and girls a little differently. In maybe only six or seven years we might end up married…with kids of our own…" **THUNK "** …Ron? Ron! Come on Ron wake up.", I frantically shook him after he hit the ground and passed out.

"Wh…what happened?", Ron's eyes popped wide open. He sort of had this terrified look in his eyes.

"I mentioned babies Ron and your eyes rolled up in your head and you passed out.", I informed him.

His voice raised an octave, "Us…kids, er KP, I am not so ready for that. Where do you get them?"

Mom had told me the facts of life and I was in a quandary here, considering how hands-off Ron's rents were I seriously doubted that he'd _ever_ get that information from his 'rents and I thought to myself, _'Maybe I'd better have Grandpa Rick have a talk with Ron sometime this weekend so he'd have a clue and at least grandpa wouldn't kill Ron if I got Mom to ask him to do it.'_

"They teach you that kind of stuff in high school, they have a thing called 'Health Class', Mom gave me a rundown since she's a doctor. But you need an adult to really explains things to you.", I explained as I helped Ron to his feet.

"Okay…"

"I'll have Mom ask grandpa tonight or tomorrow or maybe do it herself, are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, you guys have a good night.", he told me as I released my hold on his hand.

I asked, "Tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Sure KP.", Ron replied as I wrapped him in a tight hug.

It seemed like the embrace was over too quickly when Ron turned to leave. I watched him climb down off the steps and turn towards his house as the front door opened. Mom asked as she appeared behind me, "Did you have a good time honey?"

"Great time Mom. Uh can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need Kimmie?", Mom responded.

"Remember that talk about the birds and the bees we had?"

"Yes honey, what do you need to know?"

"Well, considering Ron's 'rents are, well, _his_ 'rents could you clue him in?"

"Kimmie it's a little early…"

"I know, but he needs to know _some_ stuff. We're _not_ gonna 'do' it, at least anytime soon, but you know Ron and once he finds something out on the street then it might clog up his head and if I am ever going to have a chance with him he'll need to think straight.", I explain.

"We don't have to take care of that at this _moment_ do we honey? It's getting a little late and I really don't think your Father should be in the area where he could hear us."

Sighing, "No, but I'm just trying to make sure that there are no obstacles in our way.", I admit.

Mom lowered her voice, "Why does this bother you so much right now Kimmie?"

I stopped for a moment, "Mom that dream I had might have been a premonition about me and Ronnie being together and I worry now that if I screw it up…we won't, and that scares me. I know I need Ron in my life."

"Honey I know you cherish Ronald, but it's a little 'out there' to consider this…"

"Mom those are the words."

"Huh, what do you mean Kimmie?"

"Mom if I remember, the whole thing he said was 'Out there, in here'…It was on a mission of some kind when this blue colored guy was trying to take over the world and Ronnie and I had to stop him because there was no one else…and that's when I knew that Ron loved me.", I explained what I could since the whole thing was getting hard to remember.

"That is an interesting story Kimmie…Now that Ronald has left for the night, you should come in as well. It's been a long day.", Mom pointed out.

"Yeah Mom.", I answered as my blond guy walked under a streetlamp.

X

"Good night Kimmie.", Mom told me as she kissed me on the forehead.

"Night Mom, see you in the morning."

X

"Kim, I love you soo much.", the voice moaned in my ear.

"Ronnnnn, not now…" My eyes snapped open as an unshaven face rubbed his chin into my chest.

"What are you doing?...Ahhhhhhhh!" As a much older Ron laid next to me.

I seemed to have passed out and didn't know anymore.

X

My eyes opened as I rubbed his back and whispered, " _Honey_ …"

"Ahhhhhieeeeee!" And I noticed the totally naked five-year-old next to me.

X

"Kim are you alright?", my guy's voice whispered in my ear as my eyes fluttered open, "You tossed and turned all night. Mira came in, you really had her worried.

"I had weirdo dreams last night.", I reply.

"That does it, from now on no more jalapenos on your marshmallow dogs right before you go to bed.", he declared. Arms crossed, "And no, puppy dog pout either. It won't save you this time."

"Ron…"

XXXXX

Okay this was the preamble to a larger ARC that I wrote because Spectre666 gave me the assignment, I have changed the name to 'The Tranquility ARC', so welcome. At this point I don't know if I'll put the rest of it out or not. One thing though; one of the tales is a Barkin' centric story although it does have Kim in there as a cameo. Oh and the whole ARC is done, but I won't post it immediately after we get done here since I have to finish the rest of 'TH Book 1'which finishes at chapter 121. After that I have one based on Tito's 'For The Pride Of Lowardia' and maybe one more before I get back to 'TH Book 2'.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Nana, James and Anne belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear 73. Heck we don't even make any claud off this little hobby of ours.


End file.
